


Fly

by rosetintmyworld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Afterlife, Also inspired by never ever, Car Accident, Inspired by Fly music video, The whole flight log trilogy actually, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: This was just supposed to be a fun road trip. How did things become so wrong?





	Fly

I could hear Jackson singing loudly off key and I sighed, looking in the rearview mirror at the boy.

“What are you doing?” I asked, turning back to face him. He leaned forward in his seat, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

“Ah, Park Jinyoung!” He yelled in my ear, shoving his camera in my face.

“Give us a performance handsome actor Jinyoung!” He cheered and I rolled my eyes. 

“Cut it out Jackson,” I pushed at him and he kissed me on the cheek. 

“Get off me!” I unbuckled my seatbelt so that I could turn around in my seat, pushing at his body until he fell back in his seat. I leaned over the back of my seat, pushing my fingers in any spot I could get to. I began to poke and prod at him, pinching and tickling any spare skin I could find. 

“Mark hyung! Mark hyung help!” Jackson yelped and Mark shook his head, leaning against the window. 

“Mark!” He yelled and Mark shook his head.

“You got yourself into it, you get yourself out of it,” He complained and Jackson sighed loud. 

“No loyalty!” He yelled. 

He grabbed onto Youngjae, making the boy wail as he was dragged into the melee. 

I pinched at him as well.

“Why me! Why me!” Youngjae shouted through a laugh. 

“Leave him alone nyoungie,” Jaebum called, tugging on my sweatshirt and I sat back down in my seat. 

“Fine, but I swear, I’m going to kill him one day,” I complained and he scoffed.

“I might beat you to it,” He said under his breath before masking a yawn as he switched lanes. 

We were on a road trip, it being the summer before Mark’s senior year, the last time we’d all see each other in one place for a while. 

We didn’t want to make it sad, of course, it was bound to happen one day, He was graduating from college, but it wasn’t like we’d never see each other again. 

We were going to make the most of it, heading down to the beach and to a beach house that Mark’s parents rented out.

He was loaded after all. 

The seven of us had all packed ourselves into a van that Jaebum rented, and we were driving straight through the night to get to the beach by the morning. 

We had to start out late because Yugyeom and Bambam had Freshman orientation that morning.

I heard Yugyeom laugh loudly, and I turned to see what he was laughing at. 

Someone had put marker all over Bambam’s face. There were obscene drawings and words written on his tan skin.

“What? What’s so funny?” The boy who had just woken up asked and I heard Youngjae laugh loudly. 

Bambam reached for his phone, opening his camera app to look at his face before seeing what they had done to his face. 

“You play too much! I’m going to kill you!” He yelled, pushing Yugyeom and I leaned my head against the window with a sigh. 

“I hate them, I really do,” I sighed and Jaebum just smiled softly at me. 

“Yeah, yeah,” He teased and I yawned. 

“Sleep,” He commanded and I frowned. 

“I’m supposed to be keeping you company,” I complained and he shook his head. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll keep me awake enough, sleep, it’s fine. I’ll wake you up when we get to the rest stop,” He said and I nodded, leaning across the console to give him a kiss. 

“Ew!” Bambam and Yugyeom yelled in tandem from the back seat and I sighed clenching my fists. 

“One day, one day,” I sighed before slipping my seatbelt over my body and securing it.

“G’night assholes,” I called to the boys before leaning my head against the window, my eyes slipping closed.

 

I was shaken awake, pain flooding through my torso and I grunted as my eyes flew open.

“What’s-” I began but I couldn’t get anything out because we were spinning, the van flipping over itself.

It was noisy. 

I could hear the rest of the boys screaming and I flailed my hand out, reaching out to grab something, maybe Jaebum’s hand or something. 

There was the sickening sound of metal crunching and glass shattering. 

Pain shot up my legs and the van hit the metal guard rail, tipping over it and careening off the side of the bridge.

Jaebum looked over at me, his eyes wide in panic before we hit the water and my head jerked roughly against the dashboard. 

My vision whited out.

 

I opened my eyes, bright light blinding me. I reached up, covering my eyes and I felt a tug on my arm. 

“Jinyoungie!’ I heard and I looked at the boy, he was standing outside of the car.

“What?” I asked the boy, tugging at my seatbelt.

“You’ve got to wake up,” He pouted and I pushed him away. 

“I am awake, what do you want?” I asked and he frowned. 

“You’ve got to wake up,” He repeated and I pushed at him. 

“I am, where’s everyone?” I asked. 

I’d had a horrible dream that we had gotten into a car accident, but we were at the rest stop, I was sure, so they must have been around here somewhere. 

“I don’t know where they are, it’s just us,” Jackson said and I sighed. 

“They probably went in the store, I’m going to go,” I said, trying to unbuckle my seatbelt. 

It was jammed and wouldn’t come loose. 

“Jackson, I can’t get this off, help me,” I said stubbornly and he shook his head. 

“I can’t,” He protested and I sighed, tugging on it again. 

“Jackson, help me!” I yelled at him and he tugged at the door, but it was locked. 

“I can’t- the door’s locked,” He complained.

“The window’s open, just unlock the door from the inside,” I said, my eyes still on the seat belt buckle that wouldn’t come loose.

I looked up and the window was rolled up.

Jackson wasn’t there anymore.

 

My eyes snapped open and I inhaled sharply as pain filled me. 

It was still loud in the van, gasping cries and screams. 

My feet were wet, and I couldn’t move them.

I couldn’t see as blood ran down into my right eye. 

There was a pain in my head, but it was less immediate than the pain that filled my stomach. I was disoriented, my heart roaring in my ears. 

“Gaga!” I could hear Mark yelling, but I couldn’t turn to look back and see what he was screaming about. I couldn’t see anything, it was so dark in the cab. 

I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt, but it wouldn’t budge and I looked over to see Jaebum slumped over the wheel. 

I looked out the window to see that we were submerged in water. 

“Jaebum! Jaebum!” I yelled and he looked up, his eyes dazed. I pushed at him, and he seemed to focus on the things around him.

“Fuck, fuck,” He cursed, and I yanked at my seatbelt. 

“I can’t- I can’t get out, I can’t- What the fuck happened, I can’t-” I was hyperventilating and the water was getting higher. 

The sounds of the cab were still overwhelming and there was this rushing noise, I didn’t know what it was, but it was fast.

Someone was hyperventilating in the backseat. 

My attention was snapped back to Jaebum.

He yanked his seatbelt off, before pulling at the seat belt buckle that was trapping me. His hands were fumbling, slipping with blood that coated his knuckles.

“I can’t, I can’t” I complained, trying to get more air in my lungs and he swore. 

“I can’t get it, we’ve got to get out,” He gritted out, trying to pry the seatbelt apart. 

It finally came apart, the buckle nearly snapping back to hit me in the chest. Jaebum turned in his seat before turning back, gagging.

“What? What?” I asked, trying to look back and he shook his head. 

“Don’t look back, don’t look back,” He said, and I turned my torso, pain ripping through me. 

I screamed out and he tried to push me back in the seat. 

“Sit back, sit back please,” Jaebum begged and I shook my head. 

I wanted to see what he was looking at, I needed to see the boys.

“No! What is it?” I looked back to see that there was a shattered window, covered in blood and hair tufts. 

Bambam was half draped over the front row, his body twisted at a strange angle. Mark leaned against the crushed door, blood matting his hairline and lacerations across his beautiful face. 

Yugyeom was in the back now, nearly prone against the back of the seat. 

Youngjae was slumped forward, his seatbelt pinning him down. 

“Gaga,” Mark whimpered and I froze when I realized that Jackson wasn’t in the van. 

Where was Jackson?

 

I opened my eyes, light blinding me again. 

Mark was sitting against the window sill, looking down at his hands. 

“Mark?” I asked and he looked up at me. 

“Jinyoung, wake up,” He said and I sat up in the bed. 

We were in a hotel room. 

What the hell were we doing in here?

“Where are we?” I asked and he looked around.

“Where’s Jackson?” He asked and I sighed. 

“Probably with Jaebum, plotting to get on my last nerve,” I teased and Mark nodded, still looking around the room.

Why was he asking about where Jackson was? Wasn’t he the one who walked up to the room himself? He should know.

Then again, he could have been carried up by Jackson in his sleep. That would explain how he could be confused about where he was.

Wait.

Did Jaebum carry me into the place?

That was probably what happened.  

I was going to scold him when I saw him. 

He knows his back is bad, he shouldn’t be carrying me. 

I tried to shake the fear from my nightmare, deciding instead to focus on what I was going to say to Jaebum when he got back to the room.

I was going to let him have it.

There was a knock on the door and I looked over at it.

The door yanked open and Youngjae stood in it, his hair falling into his eyes. 

“Where’s Jaebum? Where’s the rest of the boys? You better not have let Jaebum carry me out of here, I mean it,” I scolded the boy and he leaned against the doorframe. 

“It’s just us,” Youngjae said and Mark furrowed his eyebrows.

“Jackson has to be around here somewhere,” Mark said, pushing off of the windowsill. 

“I’m going to find him,” He said, taking a step towards the door. 

Youngjae moved out of the way, leaning against the wall. 

“Wait, Mark, where are you going?” I asked and he stopped to look at me, his hands tucked into his oversized hoodie, the university name blazed on the front.

“I’m going to find Jackson,” He smiled.

I smiled too for some reason.

Mark had one of those smiles that roped you into smiling when he did. 

“I’ll be back, don’t worry,” He said before walking through the door, calling for ‘Gaga’.

“You’ve got to get out Jinyoung hyung,” Youngjae said and I frowned, turning my focus on him. 

“Why would I leave, aren’t the boys coming up soon,” I asked, picking up a pillow, he wasn’t making any sense, and honestly, I knew Jaebum would come back with food and drinks for me. 

Besides, having peace and quiet without Bambam and Yugyeom for a little while didn’t seem all that bad.

“You have to get out Jinyoung hyung,” He repeated. 

There was a loud noise near my ear and I flinched, my eyes closing quickly. My heart rate jumped up.

“What was that?”

I turned back and Youngjae was gone.

I got out of the bed, walking towards the door. 

“Youngjae?” I called after him.

I looked down, my feet sloshing through the wet carpet.

I turned towards the bed, the rushing noise getting louder.

 

Water covered my calves and Jaebum slapped at my face,

“ You’ve got to stay awake,  Come on,” Jaebum spoke, his voice panicked. I was disoriented, and in so much pain, I couldn’t help the want to let my eyes close again.

“Mark, Mark, shit, come on Jinyoungie, come on,” Jaebum sounded so frazzled, I reached out, putting my hand on his face, and there was so much blood.

“We’ve got to get out of here,” Jaebum said and I tried to shimmy up, but my knees were still stuck.

“ I can't move my legs,” I complained and Jaebum kneeled in his chair, pulling me free.

“Let's go,” Jaebum said and I pushed at my door.

“I can't get the door open, there's too much water,” I complained as I watched Jaebum step into the back.

“Keep trying,” Jaebum said and I slammed my shoulder into it.

I finally pushed it open and water began to flood onto the car.

“Go Jinyoung, go,” Jaebum said and I shook my head. 

“We can’t leave them, we can’t leave our friends, wake them up,” I demanded and Jaebum looked at me, lost.

“Please Nyoungie, you’re wasting oxygen, go,” Jaebum begged and I shook my head. 

“I’m not leaving without you,” I hissed and he shook his head. 

“I’m right behind you,” He said, pulling Bambam off of the seat.

I pushed through the water. Everything was cold, and I couldn’t breathe and I didn’t think I’d be able to make it. My legs weren’t cooperating, feeling like dead weights and the water was stinging at the cuts in my face and arms. 

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I blacked out.

 

“Jinyoung, what are you doing?” I heard and I groaned, rolling over to see Yugyeom sitting on the side of my bed. I didn’t want to go back to sleep, the nightmare feeling so real, but I didn’t want to wake up either. I wished there was a way to do neither. 

“Why are you bothering me?” I groaned, swatting at him. 

“You can’t leave Jaebum Hyung, you’ve got to go,” Yugyeom said and I groaned. 

“I’m not leaving anyone. Just let me rest,” I complained and he shook me.

“Hyung, wake up,” He yelled in my face. 

“Leave me alone, where’s Bambam, why don’t you go bother him?” I complained, my head feeling like it was floating. 

It was cold in the room for some reason. 

“He’s not here yet,” Yugyeom looked around the room.

“Well, why don’t you go get him?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“I can’t,” He said sadly before looking back at me. 

“Wake up.”

 

I sucked in a huge gasp of breath as I made it to the surface. I couldn’t see and there was water in my nose, and my legs and arms felt like Pins and needles. 

I scrambled to keep myself afloat, not being able to kick my legs.

“Hyung, where’s Yugyeom, where’s Bambam?” I asked, frantically and he adjusted my weight. I heard splashing in the water and I turned my head to where the sound was coming from, even though it hurt to do so.

Bambam was dragging an unconscious Yugyeom, his teeth chattering as he muttered in Thai.

“Help!” I called into the dark, hoping someone would hear my call. 

“Help!” Jaebum’s voice joined in.

“Help!” Bambam called through tears and I leaned my head on Jaebum’s as I watched lights in the distance.

“Help!” I tried, my voice cracking and weak.

I was so tired still.

 

I opened my eyes, looking around the room. Yugyeom was standing by the door, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“What are you doing back here? Didn’t I tell you to wake up, Jinyoung you have to wake up,” Yugyeom spoke furiously and I frowned at him. 

“Why are you yelling at me, I am awake,” I complained and Yugyeom clenched his teeth. 

“Where is Bambam?” He asked and I shook my head. 

“Why are you asking me, I just woke up, You should know where he is,” I complained. 

I didn’t understand what was Yugyeom’s deal. He was the one who was standing at the door. He should know that he’s downstairs in the car. 

“Look, I’ll just go and get him,” I said, getting off of the bed and putting my hand on the handle of the door. 

“Don’t Jinyoung, don’t open the door,” Yugyeom protested. 

“Don’t- why wouldn’t I open the door, what the hell is wrong with you?” I asked him, turning the knob. 

“Jinyoung don’t-” Yugyeom said and I pulled open the door. 

“Yugyeom, what are you doing? Come on,” Bambam said, standing in the doorway. Yugyeom pushed past me, his hands coming up to trace Bambam’s face. 

“Bam- you-” Yugyeom began and Bambam nodded.

“Come on, you’re coming with me,” Bambam said, holding his hand out to Yugyeom. Yugyeom smiled, reaching out to grab his hand before walking down the hallway. 

“Jinyoung!” I heard from the window and I turned my head sharply. 

 

I opened my eyes to see a paramedic standing over me, a mask being held over my face. Jaebum was laying beside me, his shirt ripped opened as they worked on him. I wanted to reach out to him.

There was an ambulance parked near us and there was so much noise and shouting. The lights were bright, reflecting off of the dark water and the twisted metal around us. It was illuminating the night, making everything seem scarier as it cast long shadows. People were swarming the scene, and I could see noisy onlookers, holding cell phones and chattering worriedly.

“We’ve lost him,” Someone shouted and I tried to sit up, but was pushed back until I was laying back. 

“Don’t move, we’re going to get you help soon,” The paramedic said and I looked around. 

We were at the guardrail that we’d gone through, and there was something laying near it, covered in a sheet. A couple of feet away laid a broken camera and I felt my stomach drop.

That was Jackson’s camera.

 

I looked at the bed in front of me. Jaebum was laying on it, staring up at the ceiling. 

His arms were out beside him as if he were floating.

“Hyung,” I called softly and Jaebum turned to look at me. 

His hair was wet, and his yellow hoodie was clinging to him.

“Nyoungie, what are you doing here?” Jaebum asked and I sighed. 

“I was hoping I wouldn’t see you here, what are you doing here, Jaebum?” I asked and Jaebum frowned. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked and I sighed. 

“We’re dying aren’t we, us, all of our friends-- that wasn’t a nightmare, that was real and we- they’re all dead, and we’re next aren’t we?” I asked and Jaebum nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry- I should have been paying attention to the road. I don’t even know what happened. One minute we were driving and then-”

“Don’t- Don’t blame yourself Hyung. You were tired, we should have taken a rest, we knew how tired you were and we still pushed on. Were you in a lot of pain?” I asked and Jaebum nodded, coughing. 

I could see a small trickle of water falling from his mouth. 

“I think I was still drowning, my lungs were full of water. I just- I wanted to make sure you were okay, you shouldn’t be here.”

I closed my eyes and for a brief second, I could see a flash of a white hospital room, of blood and doctors all around.

“I’m in a lot of pain too,” I said, my hands falling to my stomach. I looked down to see blood seeping through my fingers. 

“You shouldn’t- You’ve got to go back Jinyoung. You can’t stay here,” Jaebum said and I shook my head. 

“Not without you Hyung. I won’t go without you,” I begged and Jaebum looked at the door. 

“Through that door is death, this bed is life, I don’t- I can’t go back. I tried to lay here, tried to make myself go back to you, but I can’t. My body’s giving up. But you’ve been here, you still have a choice,” Jaebum said and I got up, opening the door before turning towards Jaebum.

“I want to be with you,” I said before holding my hand out.

Jaebum took it and we stepped through the door together.

  
  



End file.
